


Something of a Very Valentines Venture (Something of a Mystery 'Verse)

by LosttotheHoping



Series: Something of a Mystery [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Humor, M/M, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Dean look for a room to sex it up in, and meanwhile, the Doctor and River educate Cas on the wisdom of threesomes.  (Note: This chapter is standalone, and does not follow the time line at ALL.  It's just fun in the 'verse for VD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of a Very Valentines Venture (Something of a Mystery 'Verse)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a dirty perv. This is completely AU from the main plot. It doesn't actually happen! lol

**Something of a Mystery  
** Valentine's Special: Something of a Very Valentine Venture  
Warning: Takes a departure from the main plot to play with the characters for this  
Rating: T, to be safe 

xXx

Dean and Jack stumbled into the hunter's darkened room, fingers tugging impatiently at clothing, mouths sealed to heated flesh, soft moans and breathless pants the only communication between them.  Dean flailed as Jack shoved him back against the wall, nibbling at the edge of the hollow of his throat.  A tongue flicked out as Dean slapped his hand at the light switch.  Three unsuccessful tries later, and the room was flooded with light, blinding them both momentarily (not that Jack was really using his sense of sight at the moment _anyway_ ).

And then with a shocked exhale, Dean shoved Jack away.  "Oh, c'mon, not again," the immortal protested, then realized that Dean was staring past him.

Jack turned and blinked.  "... that is ridiculously adorable," he said, lowering his voice.

For laying on Dean's bed, fast asleep with Dean's _puppy_... were Sherlock and John.  Jack and Dean exchanged a look, grinned and tiptoed from the room.  They shortly found an empty room and resumed their interrupted activities.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Cas tilted his head, blinking at the magazine in his hands, found stuffed behind Bobby's couch.  He frowned faintly.  "This is similar to that television program," he commented, mostly to himself.  "But... why is she tied up like that?"

"Tied up?" River asked, blinking at him from in front of the telly.  She got up and came over, then grinned.  "Ooohh.  That's BDSM, sweety.  Some of it's fun."  She paused.  "Though I prefer _not_ to be the one tied up."

Cas shook his head.  "I don't understand the appeal.  Isn't that painful?"

"Oh, it might be.  Different people like different things."  She shrugged.  "It's a quirk."

"A quirk...?  I see," Cas murmured, and set the magazine down.  "Like Dean and Jack?  That is a quirk?"

"Yep!" she chirped.  "And Sherlock and John."

"I see..."  He blinked.

She grinned.  "C'mon, I'll help you do research!"

"Research?"

"Doooctooorrr~  Threesome.  Now."

The Doctor, over in the corner with a book, paused.  "... Threesome?" he asked, looking conflicted.  It wasn't like sex was new to him, but in all his life, he hadn't had a threesome.  Somehow, it was daunting.

"C'mon," River said with a knowing grin.  "We have to educate Cas."

"Oh, well, then we should do that."

"... what is a threesome?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written for Valentine's day


End file.
